Those Three Words I long for
by Nanashi Tsumura
Summary: another Cloti fic, and ZackxAerith oh and ofcourse YuffiexVincent!I really have no clue what to say so just read it!
1. A visit from an old friend

(I really thought this song reflected on how Tifa felt about everything going on in her life, how lonely she was and couldn't help, but to add it in this fic)

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy or the character!

Those three words I long for.

Tifa was doing her usual late night wipe down. Once again she was listening to her usual depressing song that she always listens to even after the second defeat of Sephiroth

'_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried   
Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you  
and you still won't hear me'_

Tifa then stopped and looked out the window as the song continued she let out a sigh.

'_Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented...Daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I'm dying again...'_

After wiping down the tables she began to sweep feeling as if she was being watched, completely ignoring it she continued and turned to the radio and put the music up a bit louder so it could drown her thoughts.

'_I'm going under   
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under  
Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore'_

Tifa then stopped and looked outside she saw the bushes rustling and immediately reached for her gloves. As the door opened the song was carried into the streets no one seemed to notice except for ho ever was hiding she raised her leg and kicked as hard as she could her eyes widened when she heard a yelp and a blond man jumped out clutching his side. "Cid you jerk were you spying on me?" she asked clutching her fists and fighting the urge to hit him again.

"Yes… no… uh…" he trailed off and lit his cigarette taking long drags which confirmed her suspicions. "Fin Cid one free drink and that's it, leaving a pregnant Shera home alone isn't wise." she said letting him in and shutting the door after he entered. "Thanks Tif, always nice." he took another drag of his cigarette which Tifa pulled out of his mouth and put it out. "Sorry." he muttered. "So how's spiky?" he asked curiously. "Still looking for _her_?" he asked eyes falling at the thought of their deceased friend. He turned off the radio as the song ended and sighed. "You _always_ listen to that song when he's gone." He added thoughtfully but regretted all his words when the mg Tifa was carrying hit the floor and broke. "I'm sorry." she muttered picking it up and getting him another drink.

"I'm just so depressed Cid, why the hell doesn't he realize that I…" she trailed off and looked at him. "That I love him." She finished, little did she know someone who snuck into his room was listening from his door.

Cloud had just gotten back from a few deliveries when he realized how late it was he snuck in his room and the sound of two voices was heard, both he could recognize. "Cid." he whispered to himself and went to the bottom of the stairs where he could listen to the two. After hearing what Tifa said his eyes widened. _"She really feels that way?" _he thought to himself and was brought back by the sound of Cid's voice. "Tell him Tif, it can't go bad, he will either accept it or comfort you some other way." He said

"But that's it Cid, I'm afraid he'll reject me, after all he's in love with Aerith, and I don't blame it, who wouldn't love her, she's so _perfect_." She said shaking her head. "No I won't do it, it will ruin everything for him." She said in a voice that meant don't push the matter. "Fine, well I have to go, Shera is going to kill me." and with that he left and shut the door behind him.

Tifa watched him leave and locked the door and looked up to the heavens. "What is it that you have I don't?" she asked. "Please Aerith, please help me, the way you always did like a big sister." she said. Tifa looked around the bar and walked towords her stairs and her eyes widened. "C… Cloud how long have you been their?" she asked watching the mans expression go from concerned to shocked.

Cloud's feet were glued to the spot, had she really felt that way, even after believing that he loved Aerith, she would still ask her for help. He heard a voice in the back at his head say. _'You really love Tifa; just tell her everything is going to be ok' _that voice it was Aerith, yes he did love Aerith, but as a sister, not the way he loved Tifa. "Tifa… I…" he was lost for words. "I just came and heard the door shut, I thought you left and came downstairs." he said acting as if he heard nothing.

Tifa was relieved and upset that he didn't hear what she said. "Denzel and Marlene are sleeping so I guess I could make you something to eat." she said smiling and walking back to the bar to prepare food for him. "So what took you so long?" she asked him giving him his dinner before sitting across from him. Cloud didn't look up until she sat opposite him. "I had to deliver something to Wutai, and as usual Yuffie insisted I stayed longer." He said rolling his eyes at the thought. "I'm sorry if you got worried." He added giving her a small smile. "You did it." She whispered smiling herself. When she watched his confused expression she giggled. "You smiled." She added smiling brightly.

"Tifa I have something to tell you." he said after his food was finished.

"I…"

(I'm so mean a cliffy, ah well get used to it cause there will be a lot of them, I hope you enjoyed this so far))


	2. Dreams can become reality

**Those Three Words I Long For**

**Chapter 2**

**Discaimed: I don't own Final Fantasy or the characters or the names yadda yadda yadda!**

Cloud had froze he didn't know what to say the voice in his head died away and he took in a deep breath and looked on the ground.

"I wanted to know if dinner is ready." He said mentally slapping himself for his stupidness. Tifa looked disappointed, but as fast as it came it had gone and she smiled.

"Of course let me heat it up for you." She said walking over to the kitchen. Cloud watched her move around the kitchen he stared at her even when she brought him his plate he was still watching her.

"Cloud?" she asked him, there was no reply.

"Cloud Strife!" she said louder which snapped him from his trance.

"Sorry." He muttered smiling and began devouring his food.

"Slow down your going to choke on your food." She said smiling warmly before sitting across him.

"How was your day, Denzel and Marlene were worried all day." She said with a frown on her face.

"I had made a quick stop and fell asleep." He said getting up and scratching his head. Tifa's face fell understanding what he meant.

"Just say it Cloud." She said getting up balling up her fists.

"Just tell me, when you hide it, it hurts more, you went to the church and I know it I'm not stupid." Her voice slightly rose.

"I thought you forgiven yourself, but your so hard headed you think that by feeling so guilty its going to bring her back, well its not so grow up." Tifa was breathing hard Cloud didn't look up her looked sad and Tifa walked over to his and placed her hand on his check, he was expecting to get a slap on the face, but instead she pulled him closer placing her lips on his.

"You were always a horrible faker." She said grinning. Cloud smiled for the first time in so long and pulled her closer her lips seemed to be so addicting to him he couldn't pull away and he was sure Tifa felt the same that's when Tifa pulled away and stepped back.

"I can't do this, not when you still love her." She said a tear slipping her face. Tifa ran upstairs her door slammed shut. Cloud was speechless.

"I don't love her in that way Tif." He said sadly walking upstairs, he paused at Tifa's room her sobs were heard, but he wasn't going to talk to her she needed to think and he would only confuse her more. Cloud walked to his room and pulled his boots off he fell on his bed without changing and instantly fell asleep.

_Cloud found himself walking around Edge; he had no home some reason he wouldn't return to the 7th heaven. He couldn't control his legs, he was leading himself to the nearest store he felt as if whatever it was he was about to see wasn't to pleasing. Cloud entered and saw a pregnant Tifa shopping in the infant section. He tried to call out to her, but no one answered he wanted to touch her, tell her how he felt, but was beaten to the race. A man who was around Cloud height with red hair and brown eyes he gave Tifa a kiss on the cheek before placing his hand on her stomach and smiling. His hand had a ring on it. It was a wedding band; Tifa moved her hand on top of his her hand had a big diamond ring as well. Cloud spun around and spiky haired guy walked over to the two, that man was himself. He was able to hear what he was saying._

"_Tifa please listen to me I thought about it, I love you." He said. Tifa looked sad even with her new 'husband' she was still upset. She raised her hand and brought it down on his face slapping him. She left the store the two men socked. The man gave Cloud a threatening look before running after Tifa. Everyone was staring at him after time they all began to disappear even his own image, Cloud found himself in a dark place in the distance two white lights were seen. Cloud ran towards it and he saw them. Zack an Aerith were standing there they smiled at him an Aerith spoke up._

"_If you don't do anything that dream will turn into reality, Cloud she isn't happy with that man, even when she's married to him she still loves you, but she was married go now tell her how you feel make her happy." She said smiling towards Cloud._

"_And if you hurt her I'll haunt you in your dreams." threatened Zack grinning._

"I promise." He said nodding and they were gone.

"_Don't promise us, promise her." They said together there smiles were both visible in his head._

Cloud woke up drenched in sweat. He knew who the person was, it was Reno. Cloud got up and into Tifa's room. She was lying on her blanket. Tifa was cold and she must have cried herself to sleep. He blushed seeing her in a very short and revealing night gown that made Clouds throat dry. The door behind him slammed close because of the window being open and across the door directly. Tifa woke up and turned her lamp on. Realizing Cloud was watching her and her cheeks turned crimson red. Tifa pulled the covers over herself and looked at Cloud her breath was fast and Cloud walked over to the edge of her bed and got on his knees so he would be eye level with her.

"Tifa I don't love Aerith like that, she's a big sister that I had to look after and I failed, please forgive me." He begged cupping her face in his hands. Tifa smiled and kissed him passionately on his lips which he gratefully returned.

(next morning)

Cloud woke up Tifa was leaning on his chest, they had shared each others love after his confession. Tifa opened her eyes and smiled.

"Morning." She said cuddling closer to him.

"Morning." He said kissing the top of her head and looking around for his clothes Cloud got dressed while Tifa did the same. They took turns using the bathroom and when they were both done Tifa sighed.

"Cloud we need a reunion, maybe even the Turks can come since they are helping the WRO, I'm sure Reeve would love to come." she said opening the door. When Cloud nodded she left downstairs to get breakfast ready not hearing Clouds comment.

"As long as you don't fall for Reno." He mumbled before following her downstairs.


	3. Always something new with Avalanch and t

Those Three Words I long for.

Chapter 3: Always something with AVALANCH and the Turks.

(disclaimer: dont own anything in this story)

Everyone seemed to be talking and having the time of their lives Yuffie, Marlene, and Denzel were huddled together fast asleep, Cid was having a drinking contest with Reno while Rude, Elena, Tseng and Reeve cheering whoever they wanted to win. Vincent and Red XIII were talking about all the research they have made, and of course Cloud and Tifa were sitting side-by-side talking about their past until Cid got up drunk singing Old Macdonald. Everyone burst out laughing then Reno got up walking to Tifa.

"So beautiful I was going to the bathroom for a quick shower, but how about you accompanying me?" he asked her extending a hand. Clouds face turned red from anger. Tifa took his hand and got up everyone had wide eyes. She put her hand behind his neck and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Serves you right jerk." She said kicking him over and sitting back down beside Cloud who put his arm around her protectively still remembering his dream. Everyone laughed again and Yuffie who woke up confused saw Reno on the grund and began writing on his face with a permanent black pen.

"Tehehe that's what he get for flirting with me yesterday." She said standing up and walking to Vincent.

"Hey Vinnie why don't you tell everyone about us." She said in a bubbly manner. Everyone looked over towards Vincent with confused expressions. He stuck out his hand an engagement band clearly visible. Yuffie did the same and everyone's confused looks turned to shock. Tifa stood up and walked over to Yuffie pulling her to a tight hug.

"You little rascal why didn't you tell me?" she asked her with a fake glare on her face. Yuffie scratched the back of her head with a grin.

"Uhh I wanted to surprise you guys." She said laughing slightly. The rest of the night turned out very weird. Cid threatening the Turks saying he would shove his spear in places unimaginable before passing out which Yuffie immediately took the opportunity to put his body over Reno's which looked dirty. She then drew all over his face writing stuff like. 'I'm gay, I married Shera just to hide my sexuality." Everyone just laughed and slowly everyone fell asleep. Reeve had to leave for business making sure he wouldn't trip on Elena and Tseng who were huddled together. Tifa cuddled herself closer to Cloud and instantly fell asleep. Cloud was watching the rise and fall of her chest knowing that she was safe he smiled and fell asleep glad that he had the women he loved by his side.

"They are so adorable Zack why can't we be like that?" Aerith said pouting. Zack smirked and picked her up bridal style.

"Why didn't you say so sooner, I was dying to know." He said running with her to their house.

(I know it was so short its not even funny lol, well I will update soon I'm in a different city now so I have to get off or my cousin will kill me well adios)


	4. Revisiting the Promised Land

**Those Three Words I Long for**

(I don't own anything unfortunately, but I mean who wouldn't want Zack dress him up and he'll be the perfect comedian ha-ha!!)

**(OMG you guys I updated this story finally woooho you guys probably want to kill me well guess what I will never abandon my stories ever ever ever hahahah NEVER lol enjoy!!)**

Tifa woke up at first she felt comfortable in the confinements of her house until the snores of others had woke her up she jumped up and looked around all of Avalanch and the Turks where sleeping in the most random places. Barret was huddled with Denzel and Marlene in the corner as if they were hiding from a monster and fell asleep. Vincent was standing up supporting Yuffie who was leaning on him he had them both covered with his cape. Tseng and Elena were holding onto each other as if life depended on it under the bar. Reno was on the coffee table shirtless with a tie around his neck he was supporting Cid who had his arms around Reno while Reno held him back they both had drawings and words all over there faces courtesy of Yuffie Kisaragi soon to be Valentine. Tifa laughed and turned around at the sound of someone stirring. Cloud's mako orbs were fixed on Tifa as she smiled. She walked over to him and smiled, but he still didn't move or smile.

"Cloud?" she asked him kneeling, but still no movement she touched him on his arm and shook him, but still no movement. Panicking she started to shout waking up the whole house.

"Cloud, Cloud, ANSWER ME DAMMIT." She had even slapped him, but his body didn't respond. Barret and Cid had got up and walked over also trying to get a response from him. Vincent and Nanaki looked at each other a clear understanding forming. Tifa was crying while Yuffie was trying to soothe her. The Turks were watching from afar and also comforting the children saying things were fine.

"Barret, Cid, it would be better if you ceased in what you are doing and listen to Vincent and I" Nanaki said clearly trying to be as clam as possible.

"Vin… Vincent what wr…wrong with Cloud?" Tifa asked trying to stay strong.

"He's in the Promised Land; he's probably talking with Zack and Aerith." Vincent said walking over to cloud and shutting his eyes for him. Tifa gasped and asked her body trembling. "Is he…Is he…"

"Dead. No far from it he in a short coma they must be telling him something important to do it all of a sudden." Vincent said.

-----------------------------------------------

Cloud looked around he was once again in a familiar place. The smell of flowers overwhelmed him as he kept walking. Something was pulling him closer to the tree at the end of the field as if someone was there waiting for him. A voice sounded

"Took ya long enough Chocobo head I was beginning to think you got lost… in the Promised Land." The voice had come from the tree, black spikes followed by a young man who was slightly built and a goofy grin that seemed so familiar.

"Zack!" the name escaped Clouds mouth.

"Ha and I thought you forgot me." He said jokingly and walked over to Cloud giving him a punch on the arm.

"Hey doesn't Tifa…" Cloud was cut off by a laughing Zack.

"Hey I like it remember to thank her for that." he said his grin growing wider.

"Shut up Zack your hair isn't any better." Cloud mumbled earning him another punch.

"Oooh someone's turning into a smart mouth can't believe Tifa let you put that near her I mean…"

"Zack that's it your rude remarks have gone too far." Aerith had yanked Zack's ear and twisted it making him get on his knees and beg for her to let go.

"Ouch Aerith your hurting me please stop I love you." he said hoping it would work.

"That's the point idiot." She said letting go.

"This is the Promised Land I Should live in P-E-A-C-E." he spelled out for her.

"Wow Zack you learned how to spell." Cloud said sarcastically earning him a punch on the arm from Zack and Aerith laughing.

"Ok now why am I here I don't recall fighting anyone and dying." Cloud said as his brow rose. "Except for Tifa's tongue." Zack said with a wink Aerith giggled and only shook her head. "No silly, were brought you here to talk to you, well more like to warn you." She said. Zack had got up and put on his serious face which was rare because he never had that face even when they were escaping Shinra, this was a face that must mean that Sephiroth or at least some clone is involved.

"Listen Cloud this is important Avalanch is at stake and eventually the world will be too." Aerith said her emerald eyes twinkling. Aerith sat down on the soft grass followed by Zack and himself.

"This is what's going to happen…"

**(Uh oh something is going to happen and I'm getting excited too I promise to update this more I was actually on a hug writers block on this couldn't think of one thing to write to be honest so I'm adding action and adventure to it to make it more interesting!!)**


End file.
